


Douceur et simplicité

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle n’aurait jamais cru qu’un baiser pouvait être si facile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Douceur et simplicité

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit en 2010 pour le défi [Sex Is Not The Enemy](http://miya-tenaka.livejournal.com/40771.html) sur [cette image](http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/post/290712203/sapphoria-via-leslover).

C’est facile. Elle n’aurait jamais cru que ce serait si facile. Une minute Danièle est assise à côté d’elle, un bras nonchalamment drapé autour des épaules d’Alice, la suivante leurs lèvres se touchent. Le baiser est lent, sensuel. Les lèvres de Danièle sont souples sous les siennes, sa langue glisse naturellement contre celle d’Alice. C’est comme si elles étaient faites l’une pour l’autre.

Leurs souffles, calmes et sereins, se mêlent. Leurs mains se rencontrent, leurs doigts s’entrelacent. Le monde autour d’elles s’évapore, plus rien ne les atteint. Les pas des passants, les rires des enfants qui jouent un peu plus loin, les cris des oiseaux dans les arbres, tous les sons du parc s’estompent. Il n’y a plus que le froufrou de la jupe de Danièle lorsqu’elle se presse un peu plus contre elle, le cliquetis de ses boucles d’oreilles lorsqu’elle penche la tête pour approfondir leur baiser.

Son parfum emplit les narines d’Alice, lui monte à la tête, l’envoûte presque. Danièle embaume le printemps et l’air frais, la liberté et le rire. Ses longs cheveux noirs frôlent la joue d’Alice, un voile de satin, léger et doux, contre la peau de la jeune femme.

Alice soupire lorsque leurs lèvres se séparent, et elle plonge son regard dans les grands yeux verts de Danièle. Si les yeux sont véritablement le miroir de l’âme, alors l’âme de Danièle pétille de joie et de légèreté, de chaleur et de simplicité.

La bouche d’Alice s’étire en un sourire serein, tandis que le rire cristallin de Danièle remplit l’air autour d’elles.


End file.
